Serving Grenth in Wintersday
by FireChildSlytherin5
Summary: It is the time of year once again. The followers of Grenth and Dwayna fight against each other to see which will rule winter? Join Aknaksha Draca as she serves her God, against the people that she helped before. Who will win?
1. Chapter 1: A Very Grentchie Wintersday

**Un-beta-ed Story! If anyone wants the job please email me the chapter(s).**

**Note: **All my Guild Wars stories ARE connected in someway. Aknaksha Draca (my PvE Character) is a necromancer, she is a Guild Leader, and her lover is a fire Elementalist named Alk Jabbar (My husband's PvE character) who willing serves Dwayna. I will post another Wintersday story that show the two serving Dwayna, again each chapter will be named the same at the quests' names.

Yes we are a Guild Wars couple, my husband and I. :) We never got into WoW (War of Warcraft) as we did in fact try playing it during the free trail that game gives without buying the game. We both agree that Guild Wars is better. I have enjoyed the game, don't get me wrong. And many things in WoW I really want in Guild Wars, I can only hope of what I want from WoW would be in Guild Wars II.

Each of the Chapters in this story is quests/mission with the same name. And YES everything you will read can help you finished the quest and the cheats to finished the game quicker and the best way to do so. I have done each of them before and most it came from memory, Guild Wars wiki and few youtube videos that I found, even in languages that I don't know.

The Italic words are word by word from Guild Wars.

Sadly I do not own Guild Wars. If only I lived near the Heart of where Guild Wars was created I would jump for the chance in a heart beat to be hired to spy in the Game and play never be for scenes from Guild Wars and such. Maybe I will go to College and make my own game like Guild Wars or have a chance to meet those that created Guild Wars. We will see....

Please enjoy the story. If you wish to play online, look for me with the IGN of Aknaksha Draca.

**

* * *

**

**  
Serving Grenth in Wintersday**

**-**

**Summary:** it is the time of year once again. The followers of Grenth and Dwayna fight against each other to see which will rule winter, who will win this year? Join Aknaksha Draca as she serves her God, against the people that she helped before. Her lover Alk Jabbar is not with her this time as he off to serve his Goddess Dwayna.

**-**

**Chapter One**

_-_

**_A Very Grentchie Wintersday_**

_-_

Aknaksha Draca, daughter of Serkan **(1)** of the Draca Clan walked through Lion's Arch gate. Children of every age ran pass the villagers giggling as others around her give each other gifts saying "Happy Wintersday!" and "For Dwayna!"

As she walked pass, the crowd step away from her. They knew of what she was.

Suddenly a group of children blindly ran in front of her, as a youngest one bumped into her. The child looked up and the girl child gasps. "A necromancer." The other children behind the girl stare at Aknaksha in fear.

Aknaksha didn't mind as the children stare at her in both awe and horror as the adults in the crowd grabbed them by the arms hiding them from view. She walked pass the crowd not bothering to look at them. They are nothing to her at the moment.

They have ever right to fear her. She was a necromancer; the reaper, the bringer of death and follower of Grenth the God of Death and ruler of the Mists. Everything about her screams death to anyone who dares to look upon her; her eyes, her beauty, her armor, her weapons, her everything. In this time of year, the followers of Grenth are hated, scorn and looked upon disdainfully. It didn't matter just few years before she helped these people from evil, didn't matter that many of these faces are people that looked up to her. They knew in the end of what she was.

It is Wintersday after all. The battle between her God, Grenth and the Goddess Dwayna fight each other to claim rule over Wintersday. If Grenth wins, winter will last longer, more colder then ever before! However, if Dwayna wins, spring will come once again….

There shall be no presents, no happiness, and no nothing!

Aknaksha smiled at the thought of her God winning this year. Last year, the followers of Dwayna won. Spring came, the sunlight razed upon her skin. It is healed, but the scars will forever remain. Oh how she hated the sun, which harms her when the sun touches her naked skin.

Her long time lover, Alk Jabbar **(2)** helped her during those cruel months after it happened. If it wasn't for him, she would forever be trapped in a small cave in the dark waiting for the sun to be gone, unable to heal herself. Too weak to even steal rodents' life force to help her heal. If it wasn't for him, she would've shown weakness to her Clan and worse her God and his Lady.******

The brothers and sisters of the clan would never let it down if they ever knew. For that she is thankful for.

She turned the corner again ignoring those who stare at her fright. She stopped as a man ran passed her with a green present wrapped in red ribbons. Trailing behind him was two wicked looking Grentches. Aknaksha laughed at the sight of it.

She watched as the two Grentches caught up to the man, destroying the present in the man's arms. Behind him, was a boy child looking at the pile of ash that once been his present, tears slowly dripped by his eyes.

Aknaksha smiled. It felt good to see children cry at this time of year.

She turned back in her mission. Her father sent her here, to wait she didn't know for sure. All she was told to look for a necromancer by the name of Vehemus.

Aknaksha met him before only briefly.

At last she found him.

Up ahead was Vehemus **(3)** of the Serpent Clan. The older necromancer had short black hair, white eyes, with red and white dictores on his black armor. Vehemus is a blood necromancer, for he sacrifices his own blood of his magick, where she is a death necromancer.

"Well, well, well for isn't Aknaksha of the Draca Clan." Vehemus said, as Aknaksha approached.

"Hello, Vehemus of the Serpent Clan." She replied back. "What news from Grenth?"

Vehemus smiled wickedly at a young necromancer before him. He glanced up as at the locals of Lion's Arch stood nearby.

_"Those who walk in the cold path of darkness know this time of Wintersday belongs to Grenth! Dwayna and her pathetic throng of weaklings make a mockery of this icy, solemn and somber season!"_ Vehemus roared, making everyone around them cringe in fright. _"For what is winter if not the shadow of death, cast long upon the world?" _he asked.

"Nothing. Winter is nothing." Answered Aknaksha, shaking her head at the sight of the necromancer. He been in the above world far to long.

Vehemus grinned. "Right you are." He said. "Grenth have a mission for you. Are you willing to take it?"

Aknaksha's purple eyes flashed with happiness. "Of course. _I'm for Grenth."_

_"Now you must help me create on a Grenth's unholy winter servants… a Grentch, a person whose heart has been shrunk three sizes. Grentches know only death, fear and hatred, and their only goal is to create as much mischief and misery as possible."_

Aknaksha nodded. She knows it sounds easy, but isn't. She knew Grentches are made, not born; for each Grentch is a human being turned into one after they foolishly drank a potion.

_"Take this vial and place within it the four ingredients I need to concoct my special potion."_ As the elder necromancer said this, he handed her a dark vial. It wasn't heavy, but Aknaksha knew that soon it will be burden to carry all over Tyria. _"The first ingredient you must gather, termites, shouldn't be a difficult to find. Ask around for them. There must be some out there somewhere."_

Aknaksha nodded. Termites? Not so interesting ingredient. She herself would've used lice or maggots instead. But it is his potion, not hers. "What are the other ingredients?" she asked.

Vehemus smiled. "The second ingredient is gunk; the next is garlic and lastly… unwashed socks!" Vehemus suddenly started to laugh as if someone just spoke an unspoken joke.

Aknaksha waited for him to finish.

"Good luck, young one. Beware of the Freezies."

-

Aknaksha and her three companions that she befriended over the years: Livia, a fellow necromancer of the Shining Blade; Dunkoro a healing monk of the Order of the Sunspears and lastly Melonni, a dervish of the Order of the Sunspears traveled through North Kryta Province.

Aknaksha could feel the uneasiness from both Dunkoro and Melonni as the four companions walk in caution through North Kryta Province looking for Fisherman Finnius who is said to have some termites.

She knew that Dunkoro and Melonni felt that they are betraying the Goddess Dwayna, which wasn't her problem. They agreed to come; she didn't threaten them or anything of that sort.

"So… how is Alk doing?" Melonni asked her after a long kept silence.

Aknaksha sighed. "He's okay." She answered.

"That's good." Melonni said uneasily. She gripped her scythe close to her chest, looking around herself as if expecting some invisible being to attack.

Aknaksha glanced at Livia who kept her silence walking beside her. "Livia, you didn't tell me the reason why you not serving Grenth on your own."

"Someone needs to keep an eye on you, Draca with your fire maniac not around to keep you safe." Livia said with a grin knowing that this would angry her.

Aknaksha knew that Livia is hiding the real fact of why she is companying her.

The group pressed on.

They arrived at the beach and up ahead of them were a tall figure in the water.

"Stay near, it could be trouble." Dunkoro warned.

"No, I don't sense any danger." Aknaksha said. "It is him."

And sure enough it was the Fisherman.

" 'Ello there!" Fisherman Finnius call out when he say the group approaching him.

"Are you Finnius?" Livia asked him. Finnius looked at her startled.

"That's me." He said uneasy. "And who would y'all be?"

Dunkoro then stepped forward. "I am called Dunkoro of the Sunspears and this is Melonni of Kourna. Livia of the shining Blade and this—"

"I am called Aknaksha Draca." Aknaksha said.

Finnius smiled. "I heard of y'all." He said pointing at each of them and lastly Aknaksha. "Said that you are honorable warrior. Of the entire necromancers that I ever come across, you're a politest."

Aknaksha didn't know if this was commitment or not and didn't comment.

"We have heard that you have some termites in your possession. Is that true?" she asked, trying to be nice.

Finnius nodded gravely. "_For more years than I can count, I've spent my days here on this dock, casting and reeling, casting and reeling. Some days the gods are kind to me, and I bring in plenty of fish, other days they ignore me, and I go home empty handed. Those are hard days, but that's the life of a fisherman. Over all these years and through three disastrous marriages, only one constant has remained..._" Aknaksha looked at the elder. Three marriages? Who would ever want to marry him?

Finnius didn't notice the look that the young necromancer was giving him. Instead he walked up to the dock and patted it, smiling at it. "_This wooden dock. She's been a good friend, a good listener. But these blasted termites have begun gnawing away on her beams, and I fear that soon she'll collapse into the ocean below.... If it's termites you're looking for, I'll give you all you need; my poor dock is overflowing with them._"

Finnius handed it to her. "You have a good day." He said.

The group nodded. Aknaksha opened the dark vial that Vehemus had given her at Lion's Arch. She slowly pored the white juicy termites in it. As the termites entered the vial, the vial hissed as an unnatural white smoke came out from it.

The monk and the dervish stepped away from the two necromancers.

Aknaksha looked up at Livia. Livia shook her head. They would never understand the other professions, for they are strange.

-

The dead swamps of the Black Curtain was a once holy burial ground, Aknaksha remembered her father telling her when she was young child, of which the valley of the Black Curtain was next to the Temple of Ages. The Temple of Ages was once of the few entrances to the Underworld her birthplace. The Black Curtain has been recently been plagued by a dark, hidden evil which had poisoned most of the swamp waters and the valley is plagued with the Undead.

The valley reminds her of the Underworld places that only the powerful and the most daring would go, the areas where she never wondered too even when she lived in the Underworld most of her life before she was old enough to learn from teachers at Ascalon City before the Searing, the Monastery and lastly at Kamadan, Jewel of Istan.

The group walked passed the Temple of Ages, the ruins of the long almost forgotten legacy that was once there.

"Eek, who would ever want to live here?" Dunkoro said, wrapping mud from his robes. Ever since they arrived at the Black Curtain he been muttering almost unstop about how he hated it here.

"Ah, do you miss home, Dunkie?" Livia asked him smirking at him.

Dunkoro glared at the necromancer. "Don't call me that, Livia."

Livia snickered at him.

"Enough." Aknaksha said. "And be silent. This place is filled with the undead." even though she was necromancer, the undead gives her the creeps a wee bit. The undead need a master to control them, without one they are unpredictable and very ruthless no caring if they kill their own kind or people around them.

"I agree with Aknaksha." Melonni said. "This is place is filled with poison."

Dunkoro growled. "Bet you Livia bathes here."

Livia hearing this slapped him across the back of his head.

"Enough I said!" Aknaksha snapped at them. She twirled her skeleton staff at them with green vapors spilled from it silencing the two; her eyes staring at the monk and blood necromancer with such deadly fierce that both knew that if she wanted to she would kill them where they stood and use their corpses to make one of her pets . "Now that you two are not acting like children, we can go out now." her voice was so cold and threatening none of them augured.

"Where again did the natives here say that this gunk farmer is?" Melonni asked after a still eerie silence came between them after a long silence walk. The monk and the older necromancer glanced at her, shaking their heads at the foolish Dervish wondering if she had a death wish.

"They said follow the path across the two bridges and the Urm, Urra, whatever his name is, would be at left side of the path." Dunkoro answered her, not wanting to get Aknaksha angry.

"His name is Urme." Aknaksha snapped . "There's the bridges."

The group walked passed them as they did so, on their left of them was a figure staying alone.

"And there is Farmer Urme."

The group walked up to him. Urme was a dark skinned, black haired tall man, with black tattoos covering his face and arms. He wore tan colored robes with a blue clothed belt.

"_I is welcoming you to my swamp, and I is very happy to is seeing you! I is Urme, maker of all that is gunk! I is not getting very many visitors in my swamp, but when I is getting them I is always making sure to be making them feel welcome._"

The group looked at each other. Is this guy for real?

_"Some people is saying that Urme is smelling bad, but I can tell since you is still standing here you is thinking they is just being rude, so is not believing people who is saying that no more. Urme is very at home in his swamp, maybe you is thinking of living here as Urme is? I is sure I can be finding room for you if you is to be staying here."_

"No thank, kind sir." Dunkoro said, clearly not wanting to be in the swamp more then he needed to be.

Urme stare at the monk, clearly not liking the way Dunkoro spoke to him.

"What he means, kind sir is that we only come here to have some gunk. The people here say you are the best farmer in the lands that has good quality of it." Aknaksha said, stepping ahead of the group.

Urme turned towards the necromancer, smiling at the praise that he was given.

"_You is looking for gunk? Then you is coming to the right Urme! I be the greatest gunk farmer in all of these swamps, I is. You is very lucky, Urme is just making a very large batch of gunk he is not be needing all of! I is giving you gunk for free because you is nice person, but you is not telling anyone I give it free. Urme not want everyone to expect free gunk, then Urme would be out of job!"_

"Way to go, Death-willed-er." Livia whispered in Aknaksha's ear.

Aknaksha smiled. Free gunk? She likes.

Urme handed Aknaksha a whole hand full of gunk into her hands. The dark, mushy smelly gunk was warm by the touch. Looking at it, rubbing it slightly in her hands, Aknaksha find herself liking it very much.

She side glanced at the others that Urme wanted to hand to them, but all of them declined, seeing that only she needs it.

Aknaksha knelled down on the ground. Using one hand to reach towards to the dark vial as the other holding the large pile of gunk, she opened it and carefully sat it in it.

Just like the termites, as the gunk entered the vial, it hissed as not white smoke, but dark tan colored smoke came from it.

Two down, two go. Aknaksha told herself.

-

"Now for garlic." Aknaksha announced to the group, as they traveled near Watchtower Coast.

"Garlic? First termites and gunk and now garlic? We have been traveling around the world in this cursed lands." Dunkoro asked. "What type of potion are you making?"

Livia and Aknaksha glanced at each other. Aknaksha didn't tell them of what this mission it was all about. Only telling them that she needs some supplies for a potion, of what they didn't ask her until now.

"Nothing that concern you, monk." Livia said. She turned to the leader. "So who is this Skorzena chick that we suppose to look for?"

"Necromancer Skorzena is the daughter of the sister clan of my tribe." Answered Aknaksha. "She is Death-willed-er, much like most of the tribes from the region of where I am from."

"Which type of death magick?" Melonni asked kindly.

"She is a Minion Mistress." answered Aknaksha.

"Much like you." Livia commented her rolling her eyes, for she prefers blood magick. It was true that Skorzena is much like Aknaksha for she too is a Minion Mistress herself, but like many necromancers they know all the types of necromancy. But her blood favors death magick, much like her clan.

"Which Clan is she from?" Melonni asked, hearing that necromancers are from clans not from villages.

"The Dragon Clan. Thousands of years ago, the Dragon Clan was many, so many that is hard to keep everyone feed and it was far to crowed to live together. So it was said the half of the families in the Clan broke from the Dragon Clan and formed their own clan that they named the Draca Clan. My ancestors named the Clan in honor of our mother clan. We will never forget our mother tribe." the younger necromancer fondly stated.

The group didn't talk to one other until they found themselves at a beach. A female necromancer, company by what looks like beasts stood near at the ready to attack some army. The group looks like they were just about leave.

As Aknaksha approached the necromancer, Skorzena stood there looking at her closely as if seeing something that none of the others could see.

"Skorzena of the Dragon Tribe," Aknaksha said to her, twirling her hands making a necromancer greeting.

Skorzena smiled. "Daughter of the Draca Clan." She answered back, too greeting her with a necromancer welcoming. "You know my name, but I do not know yours?"

"I am called Aknaksha daughter of Serkan." Aknaksha announced her name.

"And what bring you here, Daughter of Serkan?"

"It is said that you carry special garlic, may we trade?"

"You have nothing that I want." Skorzena said looking at her. "However you and your companions would help us kill a band of nobles that been terrorizing this area, then I would think of handing you the garlic."

"We help you."

"Good." As these words Aknaksha, Livia, Dunkoro and Melonni followed Skorzena's group as a up ahead of them were a small group of beings. At once the two groups raised their weapons and attacked each other.

Seeing a fallen corpse, Aknaksha called upon her magick to raise it from the dead. But then someone already beat it from her.

"Must be quick, Aknaksha!" Skorzena called out to her.

Aknaksha growled. That corpse was hers to became her pet.

As fast as the battle as started, it was finished. The nobles were all dead and no one from either side of their groups had fallen.

"_I gather Vehemus has sent you on one of his little scavenger hunts?_" Skorzena said to Aknaksha, as the two necromancers walked up to one another. _"That man is incapable of doing anything that involves getting his hands dirty. What is it you need? Garlic? You're in luck; it just so happens that I have some garlic right here. Now, leave me to my work. Grenth will be most pleased to have more souls to welcome to the Underworld this day, and should you not move quickly enough, I may just decide to add you to the list...."_

"We will interfere with you work." Aknaksha said bowing to her, stepping away from her. "We will be on our way."

"You do that." The group watched as Skorzena had left. "Well now we know she's a bitch." Dunkoro said watching the female walk away. "So rude."

Ignoring the monk, slowly Aknaksha got on her knees and sat the vial on the ground. Opening it, she dropped the garlic in it. Just like before, it hissed and shoot out silver smoke.

"Now for socks." She said.

-

"This is a pretty place." Melonni said looking around herself outside Bergen Hot Springs in Nebo Terrace.

The peace and quiet was cut short as a Villager yelled, _"Hey! Someone has stolen my precious, yet unwashed, socks! Stop, thief!"_

Aknaksha looked up and saw a half naked man running down the trail, holding a pair of socks in his hands.

"Duty calls." She muttered under her breath. The group followed her chasing after the naked man.

_"Mercenaries! You'll never catch me! I am a leaf on the wind! I, Dreier Dane, the infamous clothing bandit of lore and song, cannot be captured! I know why the caged moa sings!"_ Dreier Dane singed as he ran down the hill, trailing close behind him was Aknaksha.

The group chased him into a dead end. The naked man looked around seeing that he was now trapped. He turned and saw Aknaksha walking up to him.

Using his brave voice, Dane said, _"Curses, you've left me no place to run! Perhaps it is time that I, Dreier Dane, infamous clothing bandit of lore and song, reconsider my choice of occupation!"_

Aknaksha rolled her eyes, rising up her staff_. 'This should be fun'_ she thought.

Fearing for his life, Dane starting yelling, _"Do not blame me, blame society! I grovel before you, a lowly, mangy dog. My wife, she is sick; my thirteen children, limbless and afflicted with the dreaded whooping vapors. My cat, she has kittens, and... not buying it, are you?"_

Aknaksha shook her head. "No not really."

_"Look, can I talk to you thief to mercenary for a moment? All that I have will be yours if you leave me be. Of course, all I have are these unwashed socks, but free me, and they are yours! Gloriously filthy socks they are, blights on the stocking industry, but perhaps they might be of use to you. Socks are rare in these lands, and these are... okay, please, I'll shut up, just don't hurt me. Pain makes me break out in cuts, bruises and open wounds. I'm terribly allergic to it."_ Dane held the socks up to her. Slowly Aknaksha walked up to him, grabbing the socks.

Seeing that the necromancer was sparing his life, Dane ran pass the group and ran away without looking back.

"So were done then?" Dunkoro asked.

"Yes. I thank you all for helping me."

The group nodded and departed.

Alone Aknaksha dropped the pair of socks in the vial. Now her mission is almost complete. It is time to go back to Lion's Arch.

-

Back at Lion's Arch, Vehemus was jumping for joy as Aknaksha handed him the vial. _"Praise be to Grenth! Surely his eyes are upon you. Two final steps remain. First, I must speak the sacred words that will bring the potion to the point of potency. "Stink! Stank! Stunk!"_

Aknaksha rolled her eyes as the idiotic words. The vial in Vehemus' hands shoot out a black puff of smoke. It was done. The male necromancer looked up to her. "_Now go wait outside Lion's Arch. I will trick one of the people of this city into drinking the potion, which will shrink the dupe's heart three times, transforming the useless citizen into a blessed Grentch! I will send this new Grentch to meet you outside the city. From there, you will travel due north with the Grentch to the Ascalon Settlement. There Dwayna has left a bounty of gifts for the culmination of Wintersday. You will find these gifts, and together with the Grentch, you will destroy them! Should you and your Grentch complete the task, return and tell me so that I can pass on this glorious victory to our merciless lord himself. May the unholy blessings of Grenth go with you!"_

Aknaksha nodded. She so hoped the mission was done. Now she is needed to take the Grentch to an Ascalon village and destroy gifts? Ascalon was her home. Does she have the strength to do this mission?

She sighed as she headed out from Gate. Doing Grenth's biding had is ups and downs.

-

Aknaksha met Vehemus outside from Lion's Arch companied with a green looking imp wearing socks and a red hat.

"Ah there you are." Vehemus said grinning.

The Grentch giggled at itself. _"It's time to wreak havoc, it's time to spread fear, it's time to make all of the gifts disappear. So take me to where I might find those filled with light, the Dwayna supporters who are merry and bright. Let us make mischief, oh such fun we shall find, ruining this holiday for the sweet and the kind!"_

"Aw he is so cute." Aknaksha said looking at the creature before her. She had a soft spot for little creatures.

The Grentch ran in a circle. _"They say 'tis the season of love and goodwill, I say 'tis a season of making you ill!"_

Vehemus smiled at his creation. _"The potion was a success, and a brand new Grentch awaits your command. Head north to the Ascalon Settlement! Destroy every gift, token and keepsake! Leave no present behind!"_

Aknaksha sighed. She is beginning to dislike Vehemus telling her what to do. Very temping just to kill him and raise him from the dead. He is a lowly necromancer, he is far weaker then she. But then again where is the fun out it?

"I think I will name you…Malvolio **(3)**." Aknaksha said to the little tyke. The Grentch was kind of cute with his imp like body, muttering rhyming songs as it walked.

Malvolio the Grentch looked up at the necromancer and cocked his head.

"You are named after a great necromancer who is both was my friend and ally. Malvolio was also a Ritualist, a powerful one at that. Use the name that I have given you well." Aknaksha wondered if she could keep Malvolio, if her father's allows it. Her mother wouldn't be so thrilled, come to think about it, but after a short while, she would love to him in the house. Aknaksha smiled at that thought. "And maybe if Father allows it, Malvolio I can keep you!"

The Grentch smiled evilly. "Wishy-washy, no good." It repealed.

"You are so right." Answered Aknaksha. "What would Father say?" Malvolio didn't comment. Instead it stopped and smiled. Aknaksha too stopped. They were close. As they turned the corner of the mountain was the gate of the Ascalon Settlement. All was quiet, too quiet for her liking. As the two walked through, Aknaksha noticed none of the villagers was present. _'They had gone to the Celebration at Lion's Arch'_ she thought. Then she saw them. Three tall Brrrls **(4)** standing guard at the northern gate and five guarding the presents. _'This will be fun.'_ Aknaksha thought, as she ran up to the Northern gate. ""Stay Malvolio!" she called to him behind her.

_"Nothing but this will give me great joy: to see Dwayna's children weep o'er broken toys."_ Malvolio cackled. The Brrrls roared as they saw the necromancer coming towards her. She twirled her staff as the three attacked her at once. Ah it felt so good attacking these mindless beings! At last the three were dead, as they were nothing but puddles. Three down, five to go. Malvolio the Grentch jumped up happily as if a child was happy to see its mother. _"I can tell that we're close, to gift-givers we're near, the stench clogs my nose and it stuffs up my ears." _ It pointed up to the hill where the presents were.

"Let's do it Malvolio!" Aknaksha yelled. The Brrrls roared at her once again, as she dodge there attacks.

_"Servants of Dwayna, come close and pay heed, I've presents for all of your Wintersday needs!"_ the creature laughed it's evilly laugh. _"No joy, no light, no sweet merriment, its Wintersday joy that I'm here to prevent!"_

At the side of eyes she saw the little Malvolio destroying the presents behind the Brrrls backs.

At last as the last present turned into ask, the Brrrls growled in anger, giving Aknaksha a change to do the final blow to destroy them.

At last the last Brrrl did in fact died. The presents were ash. Dwayna has lost this battle.

_"I bring merciless blessings from Grenth below, you simpering, melting, weak men of snow!"_

-

"So you have come back in one piece." Vehemus said seeing Aknaksha alive and well. _"You have served Grenth most faithfully, Aknaksha Draca. Here is a token of his... appreciation. The work you have done today will surely help our merciless lord sway the balance of the battle to our side. I shall go let loose this Grentch upon the citizens that it might spread sadness and discontent. I'm looking forward to it."_

Aknaksha eyed the "gifts" with is sickening look. What does she need Peppermint Shield and a Gingerbread Focus for? The only good thing to get is 5,000 XP.

She took them and nodded thankfully at Vehemus. Oh how she hated him.

**(End of Chapter)**

**(Next Chapter is called:** _In Grenth's Defense_)

* * *

**Words:** 6,304

**(1) Serkan:** a Turkish male name meaning "leader, chief" from the Turkish words _ser_ meaning "head, top" and _kan_ "blood".

**(2) Alk Jabbar:** this is the name of my husband's PvE main character.

**(3) Malvolio:** This name was a character in a Shakespeare's play called "Twelfth Night" in the year 1602. Shakespeare invented the name. It is a male Italian name meaning "ill will".

And note: if anyone asks, yes I did in fact name the Grentch that name each time I do the quest. Is isn't he so cute?

**(4)** **Brrrls: **are giant snowmen that work for Dwayna against Grenth's Grentches during Wintersday.

**Author's Notes: **It has been about two years since I thought about writing about the quests during Wintersday. Helping readers do the quests as everything in this chapter gave you clues of how to finish it. At this date of this year of 2010 I have been Guild Wars almost for 3 1/2 to 4 years.

Until now I decided to start writing it. All the chapters **WILL **be all the quests to help Grenth. In this order: Prophecies, Eye of the North, Factions and then Nightfall.

Stay tune for the next chapters to come.

****About about me stating that Grenth having a lover/wife/consort: **

In most mythology, many Gods and Goddesses are married. So I figured Grenth must have a lover, wife or him being a consort to a female Goddess. Famous Death Gods/Goddesses are:

* _Hades/Pluto_ (Greek/Roman God of the Underworld) and his wife Persephone, Goddess of spring growth (along with her mother Demeter), Queen of the Underworld.

* _Freya/Freyja _(Norse/Germanic Goddess of fertility, love, beauty and attraction. She is also associated with war, battle, death, wealth, magick and prophecies). Her husband is Odr.

* _Anubis _(Egyptian God of Embalming and the Dead). He used to have a wife named Qadesh, but they are now separated.

* _Osiris _(Egyptian God of the Underworld). His wife is his sister Isis.

There are **A LOT** more but those above are the most known.

**Read and Review!**

**--FireChildSlytherin5**


	2. Chapter Two: In Grenth’s Defense

**Again** I don't own Guild Wars sadly. Still not able to be hired from them either. :'(

**Again **this chapter is not Beta-ed.

**

* * *

**

**Serving Grenth in Wintersday **

**-**

**Summary: **it is the time of year once gain. The followers of Grenth and Dwayna fight against each other to see who will rule winter: Grenth his rule with an iron fist making winter last longer? Or will it be Dwayna, who loving ways bring spring come earlier? Join Aknaksha Draca as she serves her God against the people that she helped save from evil. Who will win?

**-**

**Chapter Two**

_-_

_**In Grenth's Defense**_

_-_

Aknaksha Draca walked down the paths of Lion's Arch, still thinking of agonizing ways to torture Vehemus if she ever seen the pathetic necromancer ever again. Vehemus will hear from the Order soon enough of his dishonor towards her.

She walked towards the statue of Grenth, which became a habit to her to always go to the statue to pay honor to her God Grenth to give offerings and hope for a blessing in return each time she visits Lion's Arch. The statue itself was very tall with image of the God of Death in his dark cloak, his arms cross at his chest, his eyes glowing with white glowing light, mists of fog flouting around him as if dancing. Ice sickles covered him almost to head to toe. Beneath his feet were foolish mortals begging him to release them back to life to end their suffering.

What made her stop was what stood beside the significant sculpture of her God. It was a Rift Warden, one of many servants of Grenth. It was tall, twice as tall as an average mortal man, with is ghostly dark figure flouting off the ground with its dark clocked hood. It had two large claw like hands and its face was hidden as the only hint that it had a face was the purplish glow.

Aknaksha knew why the Rift Warden stood beside the sculpture, giving any who dares to go the Underworld, her home world, to do missions for Grenth. It was Wintersday after all, the only few times that Grenth ever allows mortals to go the Underworld freely.

She waited for her turn, as a warrior was in front of her agreed to the terms that the Rift Warden had given him as the man stepped through the portal into the Underworld. As the man disappeared into the Otherworld, the doorway closed shut.

The Rift Warden turned looking at the young necromancer, as the creature smiled wickedly.

"_Grenth's legions have been busy this…perhaps more so then any in the past. They've nicked countless presents meant for the good children of the world and stashed them deep within the Underworld. As we speck, Dwayna's followers have mustered to recover them. Grenth requests your dedication; guard the presents to your dying breath. Do you accept the Lord of the Underworld's challenge?"_

Aknaksha smiled. _"No child will be smiling this Wintersday. Grenth can count on me!"_

The cloaked Warden laughed. _"You will be transported directly to the Underworld. If you are in a party you will be separated for the duration of this task…."_

"I am alone." she said.

"Good. _Once there, you must recover the presents stolen by Grenth's servants. Are you ready to face the horrors of the Underworld alone?"_

"Yes, _I am ready." _Aknaksha said without hesitation.

A portal opened beside her. Without looking back, the necromancer stepped forward and disappeared.

-

She stepped forward through the portal as it disappeared behind her as she slowing approached the pile of presents beside the statue of Grenth. Everything around where was eerie and cold like.

"I'm at the Chaos Planes." Aknaksha said to herself, realizing for the first time since she got there of where she was. The Chaos Planes where a barren hunted planes that is located at the southeastern comer of The Underworld; the domain of the Reapers of the Chaos. It was also the popular place to farm for Ectos which is very rare and valuable.

She suddenly felt…naked. She felt less powerful and her knowledge of her magick was not there within her mind…instead there was skills that she never encountered before….was this a test send by Grenth himself? If it wasn't for her discipline mind, she would've done in insane. All her magick is gone…

Her skills where pathetic:_ Snowball, Yellow Snow, Snow Down the Shirt, Hidden Rock, Ice Fort, Holiday Blues _and _Mmmm Snowcone_.

They are all weak, they were nothing like her Death skills that she uses in a daily basis. However her father's words haunted her as she reminded of what he told her long ago when she was nothing but a child. _"It doesn't matter how weak skills that you learned are, Aknaksha. It is how you use them that makes me weak or strong. Use them well my daughter."_

Hearing her father's words, it somehow brought her comfort. It is not the time to dwell on things that she can not change and it the time to defeat Dwayna's followers that dare to take away what is rightfully Grenth's.

One by one many of the Snowmen came onto her as they were only level 15, not as powerful as she. With _Hidden Rock _and _Yellow Snow _up and spamming _Snowball_, all 24 of the snowmen was dead.

At least leader had came. It was named Freezie, she remembered what Vehemus was had told her just moments before "beware of the Freezies", was this what the weak necromancer spoke of?

It was huge, much bigger then the weaker of its kind and it was covered with ice instead of snow like most that she seen.

It suddenly attacked her without warning. The Freezie's power was much powerful then she had thought.

She spammed _Snowball _and _Snow Down the Shirt _as much as she could, keeping _Hidden Rock _and _Yellow Snow_ up over and over again, moving only to avoid the snowballs coming towards her when _Ice Fort _was disabled when she couldn't use it. As her health was at 50%, she countered up _Ice Fort _disabling the Freezie to hit her. This had angered the creature, which pleased her.

Each time she used _Snow Down the Shirt_, it interrupted the Freezie's skills, which pissed it off even more. As it got more angry at her the more reckless it became. Each time Ice Fort was faded, she was forced to move side to side, only using _Mmmm Snowcone_ at least once. She will only use that skill for emergency.

With one last hit of _Snowball _with _Hidden Rock_, Freezie was defeated.

She had done it!

Just then the Avatar of Grenth came onto her. The Avatar much looked a like Rift Warden, however they had different titles by serving the God of Death. Instead, the Avatar looked more eerie and larger of that of its cousins.

"_You have done well in your service of Grenth. Your situation in the afterlife is no doubt assured, however the Mists will have to wait…for now. Do you wish to return to the realms of the living? _Or do you wish to do the bonus challenge?"

Aknaksha looked up at the Avatar, she took a deep breath. _"I want to play the Bonus Challenge_." she said with a firm voice.

The Avatar of Grenth laughed as it snapped his fingers. The bonus had began!

There was a roar behind her as she turned and looked up and up ahead was her first victim that dared to challenge her into a fight.

She quickly used _Hidden Rock _and _Yellow Snow_ as the Snowman charged at her. With a wave of her staff she used the skill _Snowball _hitting her target over and over again until it fell dead.

Quickly as the first Snowman came, the second approached. Again she used _Hidden Rock _and _Yellow Snow _up and she killed the Snowman just as the first.

In all after some time later the first wave was in count of three Snowmen, one Mischievous, Roguish and a Bustling; all was quickly defended.

She knew that the first few waves were the easiest as the last were the hardest. The second was coming, she can hear the roars of Dwayna's followers coming to destroy her.

She smiled. If this is Dwayna's finest warriors, how the mighty has fallen.

Just as she predicted the second wave had began. The first of the second wave was called a Grumpy, it looked hideous with a body of snow shaped like those creatures made from candy corn that are Mad King's Guards. The Grumpy's own head was image of a snowman.

It roared at her and quickly as it came it was dead within her feet. Of course, unlike the others in the first wave, it had struck her with its own skills, draining her of life only just a few seconds. It felt different somehow, unlike how others that she defended using similar or the same skills that she had learned and used.

Another two Grumpys came at the same time, one at her left and the other at her right. Within range she used _Ice Fort_, _Hidden Rock _and _Yellow Snow_. With the skill of _Ice Fort _the pathetic creatures couldn't hit her but she could to them. She attack the left one first and then the right. But of course 10 seconds were really short, as the skill _Ice Fort _fated she was hit a few times before the Disease had killed the Grumpy as it shattered into a million of pieces as it fell dead.

Aknaksha knew that she only had a few seconds to rest, but she can not loose her focus or she will fail. She knew that after this wave, she will have to be extra careful, as her short health was shrink since coming here she will have to use the skill _Mmmm Snowcone _even if it would disable her from her other useless skills. For that she will be forced to run like a coward, dodging the Snowmen's snowballs that will throw towards her.

At the fourth Dwayna's follower came it was called a Chilled one followed by one called Pious. They were easy defected however the last one called Playful wasn't, because each of his snowball's the he throw at her had a Hidden Rock in them. With a quick of her staff, the Playful snowman was dead.

Again she was alone. Around her was few dropped treasures, few Candy Cane Shards and Globs of Frozen Ectoplasm, that she did not dare to pick up not yet just in case she was caught off guard of the third wave that was coming.

Just as she thought this, the fourth wave had struck her. They were coming a lot quicker now, with more powerful snowmen. A Industrious came to at her left, defending it as another Playful came.

Just as she killed the Chilled one, Rotund came out of now where. Her health was so low, just as Ice Fort fated, she was forced to run around avoiding the snowballs that came flying at her.

This angered the Rotund snowman, as she wield Hidden Rock and Yellow Snow and striking the snowman square at its chest. It was now low of health that still loosing it as the Disease that the young necromancer had hit him with. At last with one last snowball, the Rotund was dead.

'_Just two more' _the dark wielder reminded herself, as she dared to rest on one knee, her bone staff tightly grasp in her hands looking around herself for the fifth wave to come.

To soon in her taste the fifth wave has came.

Another Industrious came into her sight with mighty roar, as two Playfuls followed quickly behind.

She was close of failing, if not for quick dodge and _Mmmm Snowcone_. Unfortunely just as she did this skill, a Cordial and Chilled snowmen came. With her skills disabled she was now defendless.

The minion mistress dodged as much as the snowballs came towards her, only a few hit her. Just as her skills was now able to touch, the _Ice Fort _came alive shielding her from the snowmen. Quickly using _Hidden Rock, Yellow Snow, Snowball and Snow Down the Shirt_ she killed the two snowmen just as the _Ice Fort _faded just in time.

As their brethren was dead, a Chilled and a Rotund snowmen came and attacked her as if to kill her in revenge.

Just as she did before, they were killed.

'_Just one more' _Aknaksha thought to herself.

She looked up as two no three came to her at once. Was she going to make it?

Doing what she been doing for the pass hour, she wielded her staff over her head hitting each of them across their chests.

All lay at her feet, there now remains is what's left.

At once the Avatar of Grenth appeared, she can tell that the Avatar is amused, as if he saw the whole thing.

"_Word of your service has already spread throughout the Underworld. Perhaps Grenth will emerge victorious with you on his side."_

Without the Avatar snapped his fingers again giving me; 1,000 XP and five Candy Cane Shards. Quickly the necromancer picked up at the drops the snowmen had dropped before the time was up and she disappeared back to the Land of the Living.

**(End of Chapter)**

**(Next Chapter is called: **_Straight to the Heart_)

* * *

**Words: **3,022

**Ectos: **aka Globs of Ectoplasm which are rare crafting materials. They are rarity and high demand that many traders in Guild Wars would valued it more then 100 platinum for one (the maximum amount of gold that can transferred in a single transaction). At this time of January 2010 at the Guru Auction (a popular Guild Wars website) Globs of Ectoplasm the average is twice as much for selling it to a common Guild Wars trader. Ectoplasm is also rare that is rare for person to give away.

**Candy Cane Shards **and **Globs of Frozen Ectoplasm **is the common drop during Wintersday. At times the drops are other items such as Eggnog, Snowman Summoner, Fruitcake, Candy Canes (not the shards ones) and if you are lucky Tonics.

_**Snow Fighting Skills: **_

**Snowball: **_Spell. _You throw a slow-moving snowball at target foe and gain 1 strike of adrenaline. That foe takes 50 damage if it hits.

**Yellow Snow: **_Preparation. _Lost one condition. Your next snowball causes Disease for 10 seconds. (This skill is given by Grenth).

**Snow Down the Shirt: **_Hex Spell. _For 20 seconds, whenever target touched foe takes any damage while suffering from this hex, that foe is interrupted.

**Hidden Rock: **_Glyph. _Your next snowball knocks down target foe and causes Daze for 10 seconds.

**Ice Fort: **_Enchantment Spell. _For 10 seconds, you cannot be knocked down, you are immune to conditions and all incoming damages is reduced to 0. Ice Fort ends if you move.

**Holiday Blues: **_Spell. _Sacrifice 50% maximum Health. All nearby foes take 50 damage, and you bring the Holiday blues to this location. For 30 seconds, foes within the area suffer -15 Health degeneration.

**Mmmm Snowcone: **_Shout. _You are healed for 300 Health and all your attacks are disabled for 10 seconds.

**Author's Notes: **I know the Bonus Round might not be right. I will admit I always failed it as I always died at around the end, as the fourth and fife wave is the furthest I ever gotten (in a good day). Hopefully this chapter was good enough for all of you. J

The reason I focus on the Bonus Round, is the fact the quest is easy if you keep up _Hidden Rock _and _Yellow Snow _up at **ALL **times and spam _Snowball _and etc and you will win the first part of the quest. The Bonus is much harder.

**Please Review!**

**--FireChildSlytheirn5**


End file.
